A Strike In Time
by keller12917
Summary: Steve and Jeannie's night out at the movies takes a mysterious turn when they get caught in a thunderstorm.


**A/N** The idea of people going back in time after being struck by lightning was researched and while could not find anything supporting this was possible, I hope you will enjoy the story anyway. The idea was from a writer's challenge, the prompt I used is in bold print.

Summary suggestion courtesty of Briroch.

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin. _

**A Strike In Time **

Jeannie had been looking forward to going to this movie for the longest time. The plan had been for her and two of her girlfriends to go together, but on the day of the movie date she got a call from the two friends. They were terribly sorry to cancel, but their parents were planning an overnight trip and the girls had to go with them.

Steve, who was at Jeannie and Mike's for lunch, looked up as Jeannie came back into the dining area. He knew something was wrong as her usual smile was missing and he exchanged a glance with Mike as she sat down without saying a word.

Mike shrugged to signal "I don't know what is wrong". After a couple minutes Steve finally decided to broach the subject. He hated seeing Jeannie so out of sorts.

"Okay, Jeannie. What is the problem? You were happy about ten minutes ago and now your smile is gone. What gives?" Steve asked with concern.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. Just disappointed, Hope and Jolie were going to go with me to see a movie tonight. Now their parents are making them go with them on an overnight trip, so they won't be here to go." Jeannie explained glumly.

"Well, what time does the movie start tonight?" Steve inquired, with a cautious glance at Mike.

"We were going to the one at seven. That way we would have time to go get something to eat beforehand." Jeannie responded.

"Now, Steve..." Mike started.

"Mike, I could take her and still be at work on time." Steve offered.

Jeannie looked at Steve and realized why he had been asking her the time and all. Her glance went from him to Mike then remembered what time Steve had to be at work and the cause for her father's concern. Not only would Steve be out with his daughter, also he would have no real chance to get a rest in before work that night.

"Steve, Mike's right you need some time before work to lay down a bit. I couldn't ask you to take me knowing you have to be at work shortly after the movie is over." Jeannie hesitated.

You're not asking, I am offering. Mike? What could possibly go wrong?" Steve exclaimed.

"Well, if you are sure you can handle it, I can't very well say no, now can I?" Mike replied, defeated.

"Thanks Steve!" Jeannie was really grateful

"Anytime Jeannie. For you anytime, anything, anywhere!" Steve assured her.

They talked about the movie she wanted to see and found out the theaters where it was on. After lunch and helping with the dishes, Steve went home to lay down a bit. Mike did the same, as he had to be at work by 530 for a dinner meeting with Captain Olsen.

Jeannie prepared for going out she wanted to wear something just right. Steve came back at five to pick her up to go for something to eat before the movie. Both enjoyed their time out together, chatting over a multitude of subjects. Steve parked the car a little distance from the theatre, taking a short cut to get to the entrance, so that they weren't crowded in the parking lot once the movie was over with others trying to get out of there.

They made it to the movie with ten minutes to spare once in their seats and both were watching the movie, mesmerized. Steve felt her gripping his forearm during a tense moment in the movie and gently pried her fingers open, sliding her hand into his.

Once the movie was over they got ready to go. **Thunder rolled and the rain continued to mercilessly lash down on the couple as they ran through the alleyway beside the movie theatre.**

"**Steve, are you sure this is the right short-cut to your car?" Jeannie almost had to yell to be heard over the howling wind. She hated the feeling of her feet getting soaked as she splashed through the puddles.**

"Yes, I am positive. We'll be there soon." Steve said with more confidence than he felt.

Steve grabbed her hand to keep a protective hold on her. As they splashed through yet another puddle that was too wide to broach any other way, lightning struck!

Steve and Jeannie felt a strong jolt as the bolt of lightning knocked them to the ground. Steve stood up first, extending a hand to Jeannie and they walked. Both were looking at each other, wondering what had happened.

"Steve, what is going on? I mean where are we?" Jeannie asked apprehensively

"I am not sure, Jeannie, I wish I was. Hey there's Bill. How did he get here so fast though?" Steve answered confused

They hurried over to the man they both know as Bill Tanner and were surprised at his reaction. He refused to make eye contact and answered them in a very quiet voice.

"I am sorry, I can't help you. You will have to ask someone else."

As Bill Tanner hurried off they both looked at each other, wondering even more what was going on. They kept walking trying to find Steve's car, when all of sudden Jeannie noticed something and nudged Steve.

"Steve, there is something very unusual going on here. Have you really looked at how people are dressed compared to us? And the cars too, have you noticed them? Jeannie was surprised.

Steve stopped and took a good look around and then looked at him and Jeannie and saw their clothing was the same as when they went out that night. He hurried over to a newspaper boy he saw on the corner and bought a paper. Jeannie was hot on his heels and saw him staring wide eyed at the paper and pulled it from his grip. She gaped at the date on the paper and then at Steve and back to the paper.

"Jeannie, that cannot be right this has to be someone's idea of a joke. It just can't be it is not possible." Steve exclaimed in disbelief

"Could you tell me what the year is and what the date is?" Jeannie asked the paper boy.

"Lady, he just bought a paper the date is on it. January 19, 1935. Where did you two get those odd looking clothes?" The newspaper boy remarked and looked at her as if he was dealing with a lunatic

Jeannie pulled Steve off with her to a less crowded area where they could talk privately.

"Steve, what happened? How did we get thrown back in time?" Jeannie asked, feeling a bit scared now.

"I don't know Jeannie. This is beyond me! There's Mike, he has to know us!" Steve said, relieved at seeing the familiar person.

Jeannie took off at a run toward the man she and Steve know as Mike Stone. When Steve got to them she was pleading with Mike, trying to get him to realize she was his daughter.

"I have no daughter! I am not Mike Stone! My name is Mike Sekulovich! I have a little boy." Mike denied vehemently.

"Come on Jeannie, We better try to find a way home." Steve tried to placate

"Did you say your name is Jeannie?" Mike asked quickly

"Yes, I am Jeannie and this is Steve. Then you do know us?" Jeannie replied.

"No,child. I am sorry I do not, but Jeannie is a nice name. If ever we have a daughter I think Jeannie would be a nice name for her." Mike answered kindly.

Steve pulled Jeannie away who by this time was in tears. As they walked farther both thought they heard their names being called. They stopped to listen and looked back wondering.

"I can't believe they didn't know us, Steve. I just don't understand." Jeannie was astonished.

As Jeannie finally came around she heard Mike's voice distant and muffled but surprisingly she understood the tone. Also other voices were speaking of paddles and she's coming back.

"Don't you kids give up! Fight Jeannie! Steve, don't you dare give in!" Mike shouted encouragement.

Jeannie's eyes opened completely and the monitor showed she was back among the living. Jeannie tried looking around to find Steve and saw them defibrillating his heart. A nurse stepped out and informed Mike that Jeannie was conscious, but that they were still working on Steve.

As she kept her eyes on Steve the unspoken message she sent got through to him. Steve's eyes opened and he glanced around wondering where he was and what was going on.

The lightning strike had affected their hearing temporarily so messages had to be written on pads for and from them.

Both had quite a tale to tell when they could hear again without difficulty. The first time it was told everyone checked them for fever and acted as if they had hit their heads.

Finally though a person came to their rescue in the form of Lenny, who informed the naysayers that such events actually were not unheard of in cases such as Steve and Jeannie's, when people were struck by lightening. He and Mike got into a very heated discussion regarding Lenny's views on the matter.

"Now come on, Lenny! I know you are a great psychologist, one of the best even, but what you are talking about is science fiction. You are trying to tell me they are under the delusion that they went back in time aren't you?" Mike asked disbelievingly.

"No, Mike I am telling you there have been cases of some that were struck by lightning actually being transported back in time and I honestly believe that is what has happened to Steve and Jeannie. " Lenny answered confidently. "Now, if you had said they went forward in time then I might say that was science fiction but that is just me. You're a detective, Mike answer me this how did Jeannie know exactly how to describe that car to you if she had not seen it with her own eyes?!

Mike's eyes and the eyes of everybody else in the room turned to Jeannie and Steve in shock, as Lenny's words sank in, so nobody noticed Lenny winking at the two of them..

After all, Lenny had seen and enjoyed the movie too, set in the '30s and being so well made, that he had the most vivid dreams about it for nights.


End file.
